Alternative Break Up
by alphacadet0520
Summary: Aswari and Reno get back together after they break up for a while. However, Aswari’s pregnant with Rufus baby as she had been in an realtionship with him and is unsure whether she should have the child or not. Better explaination inside! Please read!


**Notes:** This is based on the original planning for the Break Up story. That story is unavailable on here as the rating actually transcends the highest we are allowed on here. To read it, check out the R/P site. (The link is in my profile).

Aswari was originally going to have a one night stand with Daryn just to anger Reno as he had had a sexual relationship with Aswari's sister. She was then going to get with Rufus. It pretty much follows the same storyline but with a few differences. However, the ending was different. Whereas, in the main one, Aswari did not end up pregnant by Daryn (trust me, I was very tempted but I feared RavenWolfs anger! 0o), she does when she is with Rufus as they did IT a lot. Aswari gets back with Reno but after the final time she makes love to Rufus, she becomes pregnant and this causes Aswari a bit of a moral dilemma…and she is a lot more naive in my opinion in this version.

**Summary:** This takes place about a month after Aswari and Reno get back together. (Yes, Aswari still plays her little trick on Yurie!) However, Aswari's pregnant with Rufus baby and is unsure whether she should have the child or not.

* * *

Aswari held her face in her hands and cried. _No! No! No! This can't be happening! Not when things are finally getting back to normality! It's not fair! It's not fair!_

"It's not fair," Aswari said out loud and she jumped when she heard somebody say, "What's not fair baby?"

She looked up and saw Reno looking at her worriedly. He came to sit by her and pulled her into a close hug. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Reno. This was never meant to happen. I promise you."

Reno gazed at her sadly. "Aswari, whatever it is, just tell me."

Aswari tried pulling away from him but Reno wouldn't let her.

"Reno, please."

He let go but held her hand tightly in reassurance. "Aswari?"

"Reno, I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant…by Rufus."

Reno's face fell and he released his grip on her hand. His face flared in anger again as it had many months before.

Aswari stood up and moved away, looking terrified. "Reno please! This was not suppose to happen! Really!"

His anger suddenly dissipated as he looked at his terrified girlfriend. This was how things had started in the first place, his anger getting the better of him. He knew she still had some bruises from his beatings and it hurt him when she pushed him away sometimes. Her trust in him when he held her had dwindled some. Coming back to reality, he stepped forward and held out his hand.

She shirked away from him.

"Aswari, I am not going to hurt you."

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Tentatively, Aswari took his hand and flung herself at him, whispering over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Shh! Shh! I know girl. Please, just stop crying. Calm down." Reno felt her do so slowly but could still feel her trembling against him.

#

"What am I going to do?" she whimpered a few hours later.

"It's up to you Assy," he said as he stroked her hair. She was laid on top of him, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. "It's your body."

"But the baby, Renny…I can't…" she looked into his eyes. "It wouldn't be fair on you. It isn't your child so why should you raise it?"

"Aswari, I won't abandon you and besides, the kid might be less of a cry baby if they lived with us."

In spite of herself, Aswari laughed. Now really wasn't the time for jokes but with Reno, it was funny anyway.

"Thanks Reno! I needed that!" Aswari smiled sadly. Sitting up, she sat beside him and stroked his face.

"What's wrong babe?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going to bed baby."

Reno watched her go and, nearly as soon as the door closed, he heard the phone come out its cradle. _Who is she calling at this time?_ He thought. The phone in the room suddenly seemed very inviting as his curiosity rose inside of him. Displaying a surprising amount of self-restraint, Reno laid down on his side and fell asleep.

#

Reno smiled as he held her gently. He was sat in his office chair in his messy office and Aswari was sat between his legs in the chair too with her head laid on his shoulder.

"Nervous?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him about this babe. If anything, it will make me feel better."

He nodded. He wasn't happy about this plan but if it made Aswari happy, he didn't care. "I love you girl."

"Me too." Aswari looked at the clock ad sighed. "I've got to go Reno but I'll catch up with you later."

He let go and saw her leave. He sighed. "I'm here for you baby."

#

Rufus opened his office door and let Aswari in. he closed it behind her.

He went to stand behind his desk and Aswari stood in front of it. Silence ensued. Neither were sure what to say.

Finally Rufus said, "you're…getting rid of it aren't you?"

Aswari looked at him, sadly. "I don't know but…I am seriously considering having an abortion."

"Please Aswari, don't."

Aswari looked at Rufus shocked. He was begging her. Rufus Shinra was begging with her not to have an abortion. She could see it in his pleading eyes and the way he was lowering his stance to make himself smaller. Leaning over the desk, she touched his cheek smiling. "I'm sorry Rufus, but I just can't bring myself to go through with it. I'm not with you anymore and…"

She trailed off and stepped back, away from him.

"Aswari! Please! I'll do anything! Anything! Just keep the baby!"

"Why Rufus? It's my body. If I don't want the baby-"

"Then I'll raise it!"

Aswari jumped in surprise. "What?"

"I'll raise it." Rufus came round the desk and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Please. This will probably be my only chance to be a father. My only chance of having an heir to everything…male or female! Please, I'll do anything. Just keep the child…for me."

Aswari pushed his hands off of her. "Sir, please. I can't do this…not to Reno."

The return to formality stunned Rufus. _She's not keeping it. She really is going to have an abortion. _"Aswari, please. What will it take for you to keep the child?"

"Sir, don't try blackmailing me into keeping this child. I'm having an abortion."

Rufus shook. "But, but, Aswari!" he blustered, "I'll do anything! Anything! I'll raise the child personally! I'll never mention you! I'll look after the child the way my father never did for me! I mean it Aswari! PLEASE!"

Rufus had grabbed Aswari's arms and pulled her close to him. Her face was just centimetres from his face. He had screamed his last word scaring her.

"You really want this child, don't you?"

"Yes," Rufus whispered. His eyes suddenly filled with tears that had been building ever since they had came into the room. They now started falling freely. He had never cried in front of anyone but Tseng before but he just couldn't hold these tears back. "Aswari, please."

Aswari sighed and hugged Rufus gently like a mother would. "It means that much to you, huh?" She felt him nod and she smiled. "I'll keep that in mind but I have to talk to Reno. This will affect him too…whatever decision I make." She pulled away and smiled at his face.

Rufus nodded. He gently pushed her away and Aswari knew what he meant.

She had to leave now but Rufus wasn't angry with her.

#

Reno looked over at Aswari. She had been laid there for hours in silence…ever since they had come in from work. He had never known her so still. He didn't dare talk to her. She hadn't responded the last few times he had spoken to her. He sighed. He stood up then went into the kitchen. He then started to do the washing up. He wouldn't do any housework normally but he needed some thing to occupy himself and to make some sort of noise. The silence in the apartment was killing him.

#

"I don't know what to do Reno."

"What?" Reno looked over at Aswari, her statement taking him by surprise.

It had been 2 hours and he was still doing the washing up. It was the only thing that was keeping him form going insane.

She sat up and looked over at him. "I don't know what to do."

Reno expected her to go to bed like she did when something was bugging her badly; instead, she came over to him and held him from behind.

"I don't know what to do Reno," she repeated.

He turned and held her close to him. He sighed sadly. "I don't know what to say Aswari. If there was something I could do to easy your pain, then I would do it but I can't think of anything. I'm sorry Aswari."

Aswari pulled away and took his hand. Silently, she led him over to the sofa and forced him to lie down. She then laid down beside him and hugged him. He held her back. She didn't look at him but he looked down at her and grinned at her smile, albeit a small one.

"This making you feel better?"

She nodded silently.

"Okay." He stayed there holding her, long after she fell asleep.

#

_One Year Later…_

Aswari held her two month old son Dustin as she breast-fed him.

She had gone through with the pregnancy and Rufus had been as good as his word. The child needed his mother though so Aswari looked after the child when she could.

Dustin yawned then fell asleep in her arms. Putting him in his cot, she sorted herself out then went into the living where Rufus was stood by the window. He turned as she entered.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes."

He looked at her. "I'm grateful for this Aswari. I really am."

"I know. I know."

They were silent and she played with her engagement ring. It was hard to believe that, this time next month, she would have ceased to be Aswari Carter and would be Aswari Tarshil.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please let me know. R&R please.


End file.
